The invention relates to bicyclic aromatic compounds as novel and useful industrial products. It also relates to the use of these novel compounds in pharmaceutical compositions intended for use in human or veterinary medicine, or alternatively in cosmetic compositions.
The compounds according to the invention have pronounced activity in the fields of cell differentiation and cell proliferation, and find applications more particularly in the topical and systemic treatment of dermatological complaints associated with a disorder of keratinization, dermatological (or other) complaints with an inflammatory and/or immunoallergic component, and dermal or epidermal proliferations, these being either benign or malignant. These compounds may also be used in the treatment of degenerative diseases of connective tissue, for combating both light-induced and chronological ageing of the skin and for treating disorders of cicatrization. They moreover find an application in the ophthalmological field, in particular in the treatment of corneopathies.
The compounds according to the invention may also be used in cosmetic compositions for body and hair hygiene.